Kevin's love
by Hinata Aron
Summary: A story about kevin falling in love with one of the twins in Harvest Moon Grand Bazzar, but which one wiil he fall for?


"Kevin! Bring that wood over here will you!" Wilber yelled at his son.

"Got it Dad." Kevin picked up the wood with ease. Kevin was now sixteen years old. Old enough to help his dad with work. Kevin was in a t-shirt and shorts; trying to keep cool because it was in the middle of summer. His father and he were working on fixing one of the windmills. The other day, Kisaki realized that there was a small hole in the wall and had told his father about it. So today they were fixing it on one of the hottest days of the year.

"Cindy! Get your butt over here and hold these nails for me!" Kevin turned his head to look at Cindy. She was almost as tall as him with her hair pulled back in a small pony tail. She had overalls on with a white t-shirt on underneath. Her face had dirt all over it, but it didn't bother her one bit. Kevin smiled to himself. Cindy had a twin sister but they were nothing alike. Cindy was more of a tom-boy; while her sister, Lauren, who was shy timed and basically the shadow of her sister. Kevin always thought it was funny how they could look the same but be completely different. "KEVIN! Stop standing there and bring that wood over here!" Kevin jumped at his father's voice. He quickly walked over to his father and handed him the wood. He herd Cindy giggle. He turned and glared at her feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. He was embarrassed to be caught day dreaming by her because he liked her.

"Hey, Dad. We almost done here?" Kevin asked. Usually he didn't care when they got off of work just as long as the job got done, but today it was close to 90 degrees that day. He say his father look at him and saw a small smile at his face.

"Just get me that-" Wilber cut himself off as he watched his father take off running then he heard it. A high pitch scream. Wilber smiled at himself as he watched Kevin run off in the direction of the sound with Cindy close behind him. The two of them knew who's scream that was. But Kevin realized something was wrong even before she yelled. Kevin and Cindy ran up to the fountain to see Lauren sitting on the ground. They ran to her side and saw why Lauren was crouched on the ground. There was a small injured little baby bird on the ground. It looked like it had been mauled. Cindy fell to her knees next to her sister and pulled her face into her shoulder. As she did that Kevin saw a flash of tears streaming down Lauren's face. A pain hit Kevin's heart when he saw that.

"Shhh Lauren. It's ok. Please stop crying." Cindy looked at Kevin with an almost pleading look. Kevin nodded his head and crouched down next to the two girls. He started to rub Lauren's back. You see Lauren Was an animal. She loved them and hated to see any animals injured or hurt. She had always been this way since they were little.

"Shhhh Lauren it's ok. If we hurry maybe we can save it." Lauren shook her head at Kevin suggestion. "Then the least we could do for the baby bird is bury it and give it our respects." Kevin her a sniffle and saw her head nod. Kevin looked at Cindy and she nodded her head. She handed Lauren to Kevin as she got up and ran to the hotel to get a box for the bird. Lauren had her face in his shoulder. He could hear small little sniffles escape from Lauren. He sat there holding her trying to calm her down while rubbing her back. After a few seconds Lauren leaned back away from Kevin and looked at him with red puffy eyes. Her cheeks were tear soaked. The rest of her still looked ok though. Her long reddish pinkish hair was held out of her face with a blue headband. She was wearing a blue sundress to match the headband. Her hand bag was red because her and her sister both bought the favorite color of the others, so they could always have something of the others.

"Thanks Kevin. Thank you for cheering me up. I-I'm sorry for causing you and Cindy trouble." Kevin smiled at her. She was always saying sorry to them. He always thought that it was cute.

"It's no problem. It's just who you are." Lauren smiled at him. Kevin smiled back. Cindy may have been the tomboy of the two girls, and was the one he could more dangerous stuff with. Lauren was the girl he loved. Sure he liked Cindy, but they were nothing but close friends. Lauren and he were more compatible with each other. Kevin turned his head when he heard someone calling Lauren's and his names. He saw Cindy running toward them with a shoe box in her hands. When she reached them they put the baby bird in the shoe box and buried it. The entire time Lauren had her hand in his and her head on his shoulder. Kevin knew that the reason why was because she couldn't stand on her own, but he was still happy.

**So this is a story about Kevin (if you haven't guessed yet). And I think he would fall in love with one of the twins. But which one? I decided on Lauren becuase shes shy and needs protction and a guy likes to protect. =D oh and Kisaki is the name I name the girl main charater. Thank you for reading. =D**


End file.
